


You can be the boss, daddy

by InspiredPet



Category: Supernatural
Genre: BDSM, Daddy Kink, F/M, Rough Sex, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-10
Updated: 2015-01-10
Packaged: 2018-03-07 00:58:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3154841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InspiredPet/pseuds/InspiredPet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So I think I found the perfect song for Crowley and my feelings for him, the idea for this fic poped up in my head when I was listening to it. Song called "You can be the boss" by Lana Del Rey.<br/>Any feedbacks are welcome.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You can be the boss, daddy

It started with one look, one smirk, one tongue dipped in whiskey. You spotted him almost immediately after you came in. All black and glamorous, he was sitting in the shadow enyoing his liquor. You went across the room watching him as he smirked beyond the glass and slowly put down his drink. He looked in your direction, his dark eyes locked on yours and suddenly you were glad you'd come here.

_You taste like the Fourth of July_

_Malt liquor on your breath, my, my_

_I love you but I don’t know why…_

He looked at you expectantly, his hand moved on his lap as if it was an invitation to sit and play... or was it something you only imagined? As if you were hypnotized, you came closer, took a seat and whispered your name. He responded you with a silence, sat more comfortable and rubbed his beard. He was considering something and you felt more under the pressure to say something else. But as soon as you opened your mouth, he hushed you.

\- I don't need to know your name, love, why, it's something you're gonna forget anyway by the end of the night. So I will call you a lot of things _but_ your name. You're my pet, now.

_You can be the boss, daddy_

_You can be the boss_

He took your hand and with a blink of an eye you were in his bedroom. Did he lead you there that fast you didn't realize it or was it some kind of magic hidden in his touch?

_Taste like a keg party, back on the sauce_

_I like you a lot, I like you a lot_

_Don’t let it stop…_

He smoothed your hand before let it go and you felt a shiver running down your back. He went to a minibar and went back with two glasses of whisky. He was hot, he was turning you on with whatever he did and you like it a lot. Sat down where he showed you, you took a glass of whisky from him wondering if you should say something. You both took a sip from your glasses watching each other. Then, with a snap of his fingers, you find yourself totally naked, your clothes were suddenly gone. You yayed surprised and embedded deeper in the armchair.

\- Get up! - he commanded you, his voice sharp and uncompromising, you stood up, silly trying to cover yourself with the glass of whisky you were holding.

_You can be the boss, daddy_

_You can be the boss_

He smirked as he came closer to you and slapped your bare bum.

_Bad to the bone, sick as a dog_

You gasped and felt a tide of heat flooding your cheeks and butt.

_You know that I like, like you a lot_

_Don’t let it stop…_

You turned to him, face to face, and that was it. No turning back, no way out. You played it along, like it was the last thing you could do before the end of the world. He swirled you, took over the wheel, owned you.

_He had a cigarette with his number on it_

_He gave it over to me, “Do you want it?”_

And you didn't mind.

_I knew it was wrong but I palmed it_

_I saved it, I waited, I called it_

It was something in that night, maybe someting in the air, that sweetness of cruelty, you knew, that could never be repeated.

_The liquor on your lips, the liquor on your lips_

_The liquor on your lips makes you dangerous_

Before you took his hand letting him get you out of that place, he told you about the rules. The ones that you obligated to obey. And the punishment if you don't.

_I knew it was wrong, I’m beyond it_

_I tried to be strong but I lost it._

You accepted them. And the second you said yes, you were already in the game. And he was the one tossing dices. But damn, you want it to be played that way. You craved it, you needed, you deserved it. You knew you did. After all you were a good girl, you let him kissed you. And you kissed him with your hands firmly keeped by him behind your back.

_You taste like the Fourth of July_

_Malt liquor on your breath, my, my…_

His tongue was wriggling inside your mouth, fighting with yours. You were tasting his bittersweetness as his beard was scratching your skin. You were trying to imagine it before, how he tastes, how it feels to be in his arms... but you failed. It was nothing like you imagined it. He rotated you, getting the access to your clit. Rubbing it gently, almost not touching it, he made you vulnerable and helpless. You knew you should not doing anything unless he let you, but you desperately wanted something more, more and definitely stronger. With your hands still behind your back, you took your chance and found and touched his bulge. He gasped as you squeezed it. He let go your sore wrists and turned you over.

\- What the hell do you think you're doing? - he hissed hoarsely.

_You can be the boss, daddy_

_You can be the boss_

_Taste like a keg party, back on the sauce_

_I like you a lot, I like you a lot_

_Don’t let it stop…_

\- I'm sorry - you whispered as he looked at you, his tongue licking his lips and his hands on your waist. Without second thought he pushed you and you landed on his bed. He climbed over you and took your wrists making your hands spreaded on both sides of your head.

_You can be the boss, daddy_

_You can be the boss_

_Bad to the bone, sick as a dog_

_You know that I like, like you a lot_

_Don’t let it stop…_

You closed you eyes as he kissed you roughly. You tasted your blood on the bitten lip. It had to be like that. You didn't obey and he needed to punish you for that. Not that you did it in purpose, didn't you, naughty girl? You tempted him, you teased him, you made him angry. And aroused. You knew he was turned on in that moment when he saw you watching him in the pub. It was obvious he'd got something you needed. And you'd got something he wanted.

_He has a white Corvette like I want it_

_A fire in his eyes, no, I saw it_

_He’s bleeding from his brain and his wallet_

_He’s sick and he’s taken but honest_

He bit your neck leaving his mark on it. You groaned and writhed underneath him. He let go your hands and took care of your breast. He squeezed them, pinched them and sucked them with a passion and committment. One of his hand went down your body finding his way to your entrance. You licked your lips tasting the mix of blood and whisky. _Fuck._ His fingers were slowly pushing your walls going in and out.

_The liquor on your lips, the liquor on your lips_

_The liquor on his lips I just can’t resist_

You couldn't wait anymore. You were wet and ready, you wanted him now. You reach for his jacket.

\- Master, can I, please?

He didn't answer, busy leaving hickeys on your body.

\- Please - you started again - I want you, my king.

_As close as I’ll get to the darkness_

_He tells me to “Shut up, I got this.”_

He snapped his fingers and you saw him naked. His hairy chest, muscled arms... You couldn't resist to look at his manhood, fully hard and bigger than you thought it would be.

\- Like what you see?

You noded, the second time that night. The first time was before he took you by your hand. Before, without saying a word, you gave him a simply acquiescence to do anything he wish to do with you. And now he was using it, by pulling your hair, making you take him deeper into your throat. You licked him, sucked him and tasted his pre-ejaculate, with pleasure.

_You taste like the Fourth of July_

_Malt liquor on your breath, my, my…_

You almost choked when he pushed a little bit deeper before he finally took it out. Commanded you to lie on your stomach, he was gone for a second, but when he came back, you saw a whip in his hand. With a smirk on his face he approached to you, sat beside you and started teasing. You trembled when he moved his whip cross your bum. It was gently, almost ticklish. You tried to relax watching as he was stroking your body.

\- Do you trust me, my pet?

\- Yes - third noded, and first hit.

_You can be the boss, daddy_

_You can be the boss_

_Taste like a keg party, back on the sauce_

_I like you a lot, I like you a lot_

_Don’t let it stop…_

You jumped, more because of surprise than pain.

\- Count - he growled.

Second hit.

\- Two...three...ah! four...

Yout took a deep breath as he moved and with a swish of his whip you felt another two hits. After seven he stopped whipping and started to stroking. You felt your butt burning and you were trying to prepare for another strike but it didn't come. Instead, he put his finger inside your pussy soothing your pain.

\- Good girl.

You were incredibly wet.

\- Ready for more?

He speeded up his pace and you forgot what he was talking about. You felt another strong strike and you yelled.

\- Yes, kitten, scream. I'd like to hear that lovely sound from your mouth.

_You can be the boss, daddy_

_You can be the boss_

_Bad to the bone, sick as a dog_

_You know that I like, like you a lot_

_Don’t let it stop…_

You started to twist around but he held you by his knee. The ninth whip wasn't that powerful, or maybe you didn't feel it that much coz of his fingers working inside of you? After ten, he let you go, turning you roughly on your back, he leaned over you and kissed you. You wrapped you hands around his neck pulling him closer.

_I need you, I need you babe_

_Like I never needed anyone_

_You’re wrong but you’re so much fun_

_You say you treat 'em mean to keep 'em keen – you're not that nice_

He eased off, moving from your lips to your neck, then your breast and stomach. He kissed your body, getting lower, and soon, you felt soft warm kisses around your clit. You grasped the sheet as he started to work with his tongue. Swirling and licking, he drove you to the endge of your release.

_But you taste like the Fourth of July_

_Malt liquor on your breath, my, my…_

You were breathing rapidly as he was eating your pussy like it was the most delicious meal he'd ever had. You were almost there, almost in heaven, he could finish you only with his tongue, but he didn't do it. It wasn't like he planned it. He stopped. He came back on top and kissed you with a lust, letting you taste your own juices. You opened yourself up, wrapped him with your legs, felt the tip of his penis rubbing your clit. As mean as he was, he waited as the heat came off a little till he entered.

_You can be the boss, daddy_

_You can be the boss_

_Taste like a keg party, back on the sauce_

Even though you were wet, it hurt when he came in. He was big and thick so it took you a little longer than usually till you adjusted to him.

_I like you a lot, I like you a lot_

_Don’t let it stop…_

But then he started to move inside of you, first slowly but the pace got quicker as you both were consumed by your own pleasure. His strong hands held you down as you bent underneathe him.

\- Oh...my...god... - you moaned.

\- Crowley - he pushed deeper into you - Say my name.

-Crowley - you did as he told you, repeating his name over and over as you got closer to your climax.

_You can be the boss, daddy_

_You can be the boss_

He was slamming into you with a force, giving you pain and pleasure, all at once. He let go your hands giving two slaps to your ass.

\- Oh...my...Crowley!

_Bad to the bone, sick as a dog_

_You know that I like, like you a lot_

Blood rushed to your head, your walls started to clenching around him and you caught hold him tightly.

_Don’t let it stop…_


End file.
